youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Random Encounters
|username = UCr9Tb2D6ubCARjy3kpGJx8g |image = REPlayed.png |style = Gaming |join date = July 2, 2015 |vids = 123+ |update = |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Random Encounters is a channel that posts musicals and songs. Their most popular musical was previously is their first Five Nights At Freddy's musical, It is now the Baldi's Basics musical. It was founded by Andrew John Pinkerton (better known as AJ Pinkerton), Nathan "Nate" Morse, and Peter Srinivasan. Peter and Miss Bird left Random Encounters in November 2016. Miss Bird is currently running a channel named "SparrowRayne". Musicals Games *"Needlemouse: The Musical" (based on Sonic the Hedgehog) *"Singachu: A Pikachu Song" (based on Pokémon) *"The Legend of Ganondorf" (based on The Legend of Zelda) *"The Big The Cat Song" (based on Sonic the Hedgehog) *"Pac-Man The Musical" (based on Pac-Man) *"Nicole: A Dead Space Song" (based on Dead Space) *"Angry Birds the Musical: A Green Pig Song" (based on Angry Birds) *"Nothing is True" (based on Assassin's Creed) *"O Meta Knight" (based on Kirby) *"Like John" (based on Mass Effect) *"The Eggbot Bop" (based on Sonic the Hedgehog) *"Sega Bass Fishing of the Dead" (based on Sega Bass Fishing) *"The Best We Can Be" (based on Super Princess Peach) *"One-Winged Office" (based on Final Fantasy VII) *"The Magikarp Song" (based on Pokémon) *"Rhythm Thief: The Musical" (based on The Rhythm Thief) *"Tetris: The Musical" (based on Tetris) *"The K. Rool Way" (based on Donkey Kong) *"Pikmin the Musical: Cuteness in Major Thirds" (based on Pikmin) *"MEDIC!" A Team Fortress 2 Song" (based on Team Fortress 2) *"Ganon Claus" (based on The Legend of Zelda) *"We Wish You A Merry Creeper: A Minecraft Christmas Carol" (based on Minecraft) *"Super Monkey Ball: The Musical" (based on Super Monkey Ball) *"The Wario Rap" (based on Wario) *"Companion Cube: A Portal Song" (based on Portal) *"The Eevee Song: A Pokémon Jazz Number" (based on Pokémon) *"Don't Let Me Go: A Yoshi Song" (based on Yoshi) *"Minesweeper: The Musical" (based on Minesweeper) *"Tricked By The Eggman: A Knuckles Rap" (based on Sonic the Hedgehog) *"Arkham Origins Rock Opera" (based on Arkham Origins) *"Pokémon University" (based on Pokémon) *"Legends of Zelda: Tales of the Wind Waker" (based on The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *"Dance of the Sugar Plum Clefairy" (based on Pokémon) *"The Flag Pole Song" (based on Super Mario 3D World) *"The Enderman Song" (based on Minecraft) *"The Power of Pong: A Star Wars Rap" (based on Pong) *"Phanto of the Mushroom Kingdom" (based on Super Mario Bros. 2) *"My Date With Captain Falcon" (based on the F-Zero series) *"Hyrule Warrior's Heart (The Legend of Zelda Parody Song)" (based on Hyrule Warriors) *"Resident Enis" and "Resident Enis: Monster Gulch" *"Sonic Boom the Musical" (based on Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric) *"Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker - The Musical" (Based on Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) *"The Three Days of Clock Town: A Zelda Christmas Song (Majora's Mask 3DS Parody)" (based on The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *"The Zubat Song" (based on Pokémon) *"Cubone <3 Mudkip: A Pokemon Love Song" (based on Pokémon) *"MEDICS DON'T HEAL SCOUTS!" (based on Team Fortress 2) *"StreetPass Love" (based on StreetPass) *"Paperboy The Musical" (based on Paperboy) *"The People of Smash Bros." (Based on Super Smash Bros. U) *"Five Nights at Freddy's the Musical: Nights 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5", along with the "Supercut" or "Complete Edition" (based on the Five Nights at Freddy's gaming series) *"Octodad: The Musical'" (based on Octodad) *"Bowser's Castle: A Super Mario Maker Song" (based on Super Mario Maker) *"A Slender Song: Lost in the Woods" (based on Slender: The Eight Pages) *"The Vaults of Fallout" (based on Fallout 4) *"Shovel Knight: A Christmas Carol" (based on Shovel Knight) *"The Three Fates of Undertale" (based on Undertale) *"Fran Bow: Finding Mr. Midnight" (based on Fran Bow) *"Senpai Notice Me" (Based on Yandere Simulator) *"Samus The Spaceman Cowboy" (Based on The Metroid Series) *"GO GO, POKÉMON GO!" (based on Pokémon Go) *"Onix The Rock Snake" (based on Pokémon) *"Determined to the End" (based on Undertale) *"Team Full of Harmony" (Based on Pokémon Go) *"Everything's a Puzzle" (Based on the Professor Layton series) *"Best Fiends Forever: Song of the Slugs" (based on and sponsored by Best Fiends Forever) *"Blood and Tears" (based on Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) *"Alola Form For Me" (based on Pokemon Sun and Moon) *"Tingle Bells" (based on The Legend of Zelda) *"Phoenix Wright the Musical: The Turnabout Encounter" (based on Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) *"HuniePop the Musical" (based on HuniePop) *"Hello Neighbor: What's In Your Basement" (based on Hello Neighbor) *"No More Mama" (based on Tattletail) *"Favorite Fiends" (based on Best Fiends) *"ARMS of a Fighter" (based on ARMS) *"Bendy and the Ink Musical" (based on Bendy and the Ink Machine) *"Kindergarten: The Musical" (based on Kindergarten) *"Papers Please: The Musical" (based on Papers Please) *"Friday The 13th: The Musical" (based on Friday the 13th: The Game) *"My Own Little Nightmare" (based on Little Nightmares) *"Up on my Housetop: A Hello Neighbor Christmas Song" (based on Hello Neighbor) *"Don't Starve: The Musical" (based on Don't Starve) *"Just Monika: A DDLC Song" (based on Doki Doki Literature Club!) *"Cuphead the Musical" (based on Cuphead) *"Detective Pikachu the Musical" (based on Detective Pikachu) *"Let Me Go" (based on Granny) *"Baldi's Basics: The Musical" (based on Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) *"You & Me" (based on Team Fortress 2) *"FNAF: Ground Zero" (based on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) *"NUMBER ONE" (based on Fortnite) *"Baldi's Field Trip: The Musical" (based on Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) *"Baldi's Big Zoo" (based on Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) *"Legendary Heroes: A Deltarune Song" (based on Deltarune) *"Stranger Things Have Happened: A Sally Face song" (based on Sally Face) *"Sonic the Hedgehog: The Musical Movie Trailer" (based on Sonic the Hedgehog) *"Super Mario Bros: The Musical" (based on Super Mario Bros.) *"Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes: The Musical" (based on Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes) *"Plants vs Zombies: The Musical" (based on Plants vs. Zombies) *"FNAF: Web Of Lies" (based on Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted) Others *"The Brony Song" (based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *"This Isn't A Car" (based on The Dark Knight Rises) *"Why Not Wii U" (based on Nintendo's Wii U) *"The Amiibo Song" (based on Nintendo's amiibo) *"The Brony Song 2" (based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *"Lolcats the Musical" (based on lolcats memes) *"E3: The Musical" (based on the Electronic Entertainment Expo) *"The Console Wars Musical" (based on the Xbox One, Wii U and PlayStation 4) *"Muffins the Musical: A Derpy Hooves Song" (based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *"Godzilla the Musical" (based on Godzilla) *"Wario Wrecks E3" (based on the WarioWare series) *"How To Beat A Monkey At Chess" (based on the game, in collaboration with Fox Home Video and the film Russell Madness) *"THE LEAVING HOME MUSICAL: A Moving Song" ("Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" cover from Les Misérables)) *"Kick Me Out: Google Translate version of Let Me Go: a Granny song" (based on Granny) *"Hello Comrade: Google Translate version of What's in Your Basement: a Hello Neighbor song" (based on Hello Neighbor) April Fools *"Smash Brotherhood: Master of the Hand" *"FNAF The Musical: Night 3.5" (based on Five Nights at Freddy's, uploaded as "FNAF The Musical: Night 4") *"Five Nights at Freddy's The Musical: Night 6 - Nightmare Night" (based on Five Nights at Freddy's 4) *"BENDY AND THE INK MUSICAL Chapter 2: Hello, Bendy!" (based on "Bendy and the Ink Machine" and Hello Neighbor, with references to other popular franchises) *"DO THE JUMP SCARE starring Trash and the Gang" (based on Ultimate Custom Night, uploaded as "FNAF The Musical: Ultimate Custom Night") Cast RE TEAM * AJ Pinkerton * Peter Srinivasan (formerly) * Miss Bird (formerly) * Gwen Pinkerton (née Saltzman) * Nate Morse GUEST STARS * Markiplier * NateWantsToBattle * Dodger/PressHeartToContinue * Nikasaur * MatPat * Midnight Marinara * Jacksepticeye * Cristina Vee * Adriasaurus * Or3o Alternate Accounts REPlayed is the Random Encounters gaming channel. The channel has gone to a hiatus on September 26, 2016. It was brought back on January 11, 2020, with a livestream of Nate and AJ playing Kindergarten. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: April 12, 2018 *2 million subscribers: October 13, 2018 *3 million subscribers: January 24, 2020 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers